


Bury A Friend

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MAJOR IT 2 SPOILERSSSSS





	Bury A Friend

Pain. That's really the only word Richie could use to describe how he's feeling at this very moment. It feels worse than pain. Like heartbreak. Yes, heartbreak, definitely. Richie Tozier is absolutely heartbroken. He is devastated and confused but most of all, he is heartbroken. Of course, he's currently feeling other emotions. He's angry, jesus christ, he is angry. He's jealous. He's jealous of Ben and Beverly. He's jealous of Bill and Audrey. He's jealous of Myra. He's jealous of Patty and Stan. Well, he guesses he can't say that last one. He is probably knows exactly how Patty feels. Except him and Eddie weren't married. How come he keeps forgetting that? He remembers a happier time when they were together, but that was then and this is now. Richie wasn't carving a stupid "R+E" into the bridge that he knee he was gonna get made of for because who else could that be.

Right now, he was looking at Eddie. He was breathing. He was crying. Eddie was not. Eddie wasn't doing anything. Eddie was sitting perfectly still. It reminds Richie of the times he'd fall asleep during class but he'd remain sitting up completely straight. But Eddie's chest wasn't moving up and down like it did in class. His eyes weren't fluttered closed. Soft little snores that you could only hear if you focused hardly weren't slipping out of his lips. He was still. Not breathing. Not blinking. Doing absolutely nothing. Richie tried to wake him up, mind in a daze. There's no way he could actually be dead. This was IT playing a trick on him, yeah? Yeah, this was IT and they didn't actually beat him and he knows. He knows that Richie is terrified of losing Eddie. He knows that Richie is madly in love with Eddie and would do anything to save him. He knows that Richie will blame himself for it his entire life. If he hadn't alerted IT, Eddie wouldn't have attacked IT, so he wouldn't have gotten impaled. He'd be right beside Richie, marveling in the fact that they, six losers from a small town, beat a murderous clown. 

But he wasn't. He felt arms pulling him back, he heard the building crashing. But Eddie. Oh, Eddie. He wanted to take his body, bring him back to save him. If they couldn't save him, at least have a proper funeral. But the arms were persistent and he knew he wasn't going to be let go anytime soon. That didn't stop him from screaming and struggling and just trying to reach out for Eddie one last time. To grab ahold of him and bring him back. To stop being a pussy and tell the boy that he loves him to death. That he would go through anything just to be with him. Richie's heart was beating, but Eddie's was not. Richie would've ripped out his own heart and put it in Eddie's chest if it meant the boy got to live. Why, Richie would take Henry calling him "faggot" a billion times if it just meant that Eddie would come back. Even if Eddie absolutely hated his guts, never wanted to see him again. He'd be alive and Richie would be happy. He really wished life was a fairytale. He could make a wish on a star and get what he wanted. He wanted Eddie.

Richie could feel his mind zoning, slipping from reality. He could practically see Eddie in an apron making pancakes in the morning, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He could almost feel Eddie's hand on his cheek. Almost. That was just a fantasy and as much as his life seems fiction, he knows that it's not. Things like that don't happen. Only bad and unspeakable things happen. Well, at least when you're Richie. Richie couldn't breathe, he knew yelling for Eddie was pointless. The man was gone. But Richie couldn't accept that. Eddie is gonna be fine, Eddie is fine. He knew he couldn't trick himself into that for much longer. He watched the house collapse and as much as he'd been really freaking out before, but now it all hit him. A slap in the face. A fuck you to all the restless nights they spent together. Eddie would call him, usually crying, asking him to come over. The boy would oblige, even if it meant he was going to get in trouble the next day. They'd cuddle until they fell asleep, Richie saying random jokes or facts that came to his head. Eddie would always say a quiet "shut it, trashmouth" before he fell asleep.

Richie missed that. He missed his best friend. He missed his boyfriend. Ex boyfriend if we're being technical but they never stopped loving each other. The day they stopped would be the end of the world. And since Eddie was dead and could no longer feel anything, Richie guesses that's why it feels like it is. Eddie didn't stop loving him voluntarily. It wasn't his fault. It was the dumb clown, god, that fucking clown. Richie knew it was dead, but god fuck, if he didn't wanna kill it again. Eddie deserved to be here, gloating about how he single handedly defeated this creature. Richie would throw in a sarcastic remark and the losers would laugh. Stan would be there, rolling his eyes. Richie would make fun of his bird watching, secretly wishing he could have a hobby that he enjoyed so much as Stan did with birdwatching. Eddie would throw away his pills, divorce Myra, and move in with Richie. Richie could be a better comedian, writing his own material and actually be funny. Actually be happy. Actually be loved. Richie and Eddie would get a dog, not like the one behind the door, of course, maybe a bulldog. But of course, Eddie was underground, buried in the rubble of the house. Eddie couldn't be with him. Eddie was dead. Eddie was gone. And there was absolutely nothing that he could do.


End file.
